It is known that, when taxiing on a runway following a landing, the deceleration (or the braking) of an aircraft is performed either manually and directly by the pilot by using the brake pedals, or via an automatic braking system which servo-controls a deceleration that is fixed and predetermined by the pilot before landing, via a pushbutton or an electromagnetic knob.
Now, these braking systems, whether manual or automatic, have no awareness of the topographic reality of the runway (length, width, etc.) on which the landing is being made.
The documents FR-2 817 979 and FR-2 857 468 disclose devices for automatically controlling the deceleration of an aircraft in the taxiing phase, which partly overcome this drawback. These known devices in fact enable the crew of the aircraft to select an exit ramp from the runway and to automatically and optimally manage (assistance in the selection of an exit ramp that is realistic and compatible with the known landing performance levels, minimizing the runway occupancy time, minimizing the necessary braking energy, improving comfort) the deceleration of the aircraft when taxiing on landing until the selected exit ramp is reached. Consequently, in normal operational conditions, reaching this exit ramp in the optimal way is guaranteed through these standard devices.